


Bad Wolves Make Good Companions

by Hoefflepuff



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: I'll tag this properly later, More characters to be added, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 23:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19840729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoefflepuff/pseuds/Hoefflepuff
Summary: Bad Wolf opens her eyes to time and space, to the golden flow that weaves between molecules, to the past and the present and the future, to everything that was and is and ever will be, she loves and burns and dies and burns and cries and screams and loves again, she brings life and turns life to dust, she stands at the beginning of time, laughing as she births the universe and weeps as the universe dies. She iswaswillbe."Well," she thinksthought, with a smile wider than the universe itself. "Time to get to work."





	Bad Wolves Make Good Companions

Rose TylerNo-

Bad Wolf could see everything. Time unfurled before her in a smile with too many teeth. Some wobbled precariously as though she could flick them from the wide grin. Others were rooted deep and immovable, locked in place, sharp and jagged.

Bad Wolf was no dentist she just worked in a shop but even she could see the smile was cracked and unmaintained. She wondered why and found the answer leaping to her lips and twisting round her tongue. The time war. A war across time itself. Leaving a scarred and torn stream. The Doctor, though she loved him deeply, was no dentist. Not even a Doctor really. Never passed his degree. The part of her still burning and small and blonde found this utterly amusing. 

Bad Wolf could hardly claim the title either but she loved and laughed and burned for time so she wouldn't give up on it yet. Besides, she takes care of her teeth, ever since she wasiswillbe a little girl and saw Lucy Stoddard from the estate who had one really yellow tooth and sucked on lemons. 

"Say ah" Bad Wolf murmured, as it felt the right thing to do.

The mouth of time and the universe gaped open for Bad Wolf, saying a deep and rumbling "Ah" that echoed through time and space in the mouths of every creature reclined in a dentists chair. Golden fingers reached out and slipped between cracked molars and chipped incisors, filling the cavities where they should be filled and numbing the pain where it needed numbing.

She weavesweaved between timelines that jumped and bounded from tooth to tooth. She caressed a golden line that spanned centuries, remembering and foreseeing the American man with a quirk of her lips. Her Jack. He is and will always be Hers. Him a prophet to her Goddess. A bow on her presence. The smirk hiding a grin. The smoke to her fire. A dogs bark in response to a wolfs howl. 

She sawseesforsees Amy Pond with her red hair flashing through time, and Rory who stretched through time like rubber, taut and strong. Bad Wolf howls in the New York night, the tooth rooted deep in the gum, locked in place. Any movement and the tooth would slip down the gullet of time and into the void. 

A golden thread, small and bright frays into millions which chase the sporadic jumping string that loops through time in a blue box. Flossing out the stubborn muck wedged in between teeth. Clara Oswin Oswald weaves into the fabric of time and space as the Doctor is. Bornlivingdead forever. She lives and dies and dies and dies and lives and lives and Bad Wolf howls and walks beside her with golden teeth and golden eyes. Frayed threads slip together once more strong and hard and golden. Bad Wolf smiles and weeps and laughs and howls. Clara's thread is long and thick and golden with a wolf by her side caught in a heartbeat.

RiverMelody SongPond has a golden string almost as long as her Doctor's. It ties around teeth and shapes the enamel. Woven through the Doctor's so tight in some places it appears as one thread. The small blonde deadnotbornstillburning part of Bad Wolf feels a spark of jealousy but even more sorrow at their threads so tangled and knotted. Bad Wolf howls through her thread filling it with smiles full of teeth and wild eyes. Golden fingers dig deep.

She spreads herself through time and space. She loops round Martha Jones who walks and walks and never stops. She dances with Bill Potts through the stars laughing as she goes. She curls up in Sarah Jane's living room and hides in Jenny's two hearts. She howls in sadness for Donna and slips behind her eyes and waits ready to pounce and bite, laughing with her mouth.

Bad Wolf howls to the vortex and fills time and space with her song and her teeth and her eyes and the smallblondeburningscreamingcryingkissing part of her smiles against the doctors lips. 

* * *

So this is just the opening chapter. I'm just setting up the premis really. I'm planning on writing a bunch of interconnected one shots about the effect of Bad Wolf on time. Like she controlled everything so the idea she just did those few things is insane so this is all the things she did that we didn't see. It'll include a bunch of characters and I'll try and do as many as I can but I haven't actually seen all the seasons fully so I dunno how well I can do characterisation without being familiar with the characters. 


End file.
